Ask Phoebe
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: Oneshot. Phoebe knows Cole is hiding something. She just doesn't know what.


A/N: 'Charmed' is my favorite TV show, and even though Piper is my favorite sister, this oneshot idea popped into my head after watching an episode yesterday on TV, and I felt like writing it this morning. The Phoebe/Cole ship is one of the most interesting 'Charmed' ships...probably THE most interesting, in my opinion. This fic doesn't really fit into the episodes anywhere, but it's meant to be during Season Four when Phoebe and Cole are married, before Phoebe finds out he's a demon and becomes evil.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Charmed.'

* * *

**Ask Phoebe**

Phoebe Halliwell sighed as she sorted through the pile of papers on her desk. Lately, her column had, if that was possible, been getting even more mail than usual. Everyone had a question. Phoebe selected a random note from the stack.

"'Dear Phoebe: I just found out my boyfriend's been cheating on me with his secretary. What should I do?'" She read aloud, smirking. Letting the letter fall back to her desk, she plucked another out of the mass. "'Dear Phoebe: My husband's been acting really strange lately. I have a feeling there's something he isn't telling me. What can I do to get him to come clean?'"

Phoebe's smile disappeared as Cole's face flashed into her head. She might as well have been the one to write the letter. It described the situation with her own husband perfectly. She shoved the paper to the bottom and scooped the whole stack into her bag. She would have to work at home tonight. Cole was due home in a half hour, and they were supposed to go out to dinner. Phoebe tried to put the letter out of her mind as she headed to the apartment.

--

Two hours later, Phoebe was sitting at the kitchen table, drumming her fingers on the table and checking the clock for what must have been the fiftieth time. She sighed and ran a hand distractedly through her hair.

_Where are you, Cole?_

He was over an hour late. He had never been late before, but somehow Phoebe wasn't surprised at her husband's absence. Cole had been acting odd all week, and as much as Phoebe hated to admit it, she had the feeling there was something he wasn't telling her. Something important.

She glanced at the phone, silent beside her. It was equally odd that he hadn't at least called to let her know he'd be late. It was so unlike Cole.

No sooner had she had this thought than the phone rang, its shrill bell cutting through the silence of the room. Phoebe picked it up mid-ring.

"Cole?"

"_No, it's Piper._"

Phoebe sighed in disappointment as she recognized her older sister's voice.

"Hey, Piper. What's up?"

"_Everything okay?"_

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"_Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I know my sister Phoebe, and you don't sound like her tonight."_

Phoebe weighed the advantages of telling her sister what she was thinking about Cole, but decided against it on the grounds that both Piper and Paige would just get on the topic of Cole possibly being a demon again. Something Phoebe wanted to avoid at all costs.

"No, I'm fine," she replied.

"_You sure?"_

"Piper, I'm _fine_!" Phoebe exclaimed in irritation.

There was silence for a moment on the other end of the line.

"_Okay. Sorry."_

Phoebe sighed again and gripped the phone tighter. "Did you have a reason for calling?"

"_Actually, yes. Paige was attacked today."_

Phoebe stood up, suddenly anxious. "Oh my God, is she okay?"

"_She's fine, but we're having a little trouble finding the creep in the Book of Shadows."_

"What did he look like?"

"_Yellow eyes, claws, fangs…fur."_

Phoebe frowned. "Sounds more like a werewolf than a demon…" Her eyes widened. "He didn't bite her, did he?"

"_No, thank God. Look, Pheebs, we need you over here. If it _was_ a werewolf, we may need the Power of Three. And no one's better at writing spells than you."_

Phoebe glanced over her shoulder as the front door opened behind her, and pursed her lips tightly when Cole walked in.

"Okay," she sighed into the phone. "I'll come right over." She hung up and turned to face her husband, eyebrows raised. "Nice of you to get here on time."

His face was serious, but when she spoke he smiled and come towards her.

"I'm sorry, honey. Work…you know how it is."

"Yes, but when I have to work late, I call my family."

He ignored her point, grabbing her coat off the back of her chair.

"You ready to go?"

"Actually, I can't." Phoebe took the coat and slipped it on, looping her purse over her shoulder. "My other job calls."

Cole's face darkened. "Now?"

"Yes, now." Phoebe turned to her husband. "I'm sorry, Cole. I was really looking forward to tonight. But that was over an hour-and-a-half ago, and now I have Wiccan duties. My sisters need me." She pecked him on the cheek. "Be back later."

"Phoebe-!" He called after her, but she ignored him as she closed the apartment door firmly behind her and entered the elevator.

She watched herself in the elevator door's reflection as it descended to ground level. Her face was sad; she tried to smile, but the attempt was obviously a fake one.

_I love Cole,_ she told herself. _I trust him. I just wish he would be more honest with me. _She leaned against the back of the elevator, closing her eyes. _Later. I'll find out what he's hiding. Just not yet._


End file.
